1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying, selecting and magnifying multiple micro-images, and a display device and portable terminal using the same, and more particularly to a method of displaying, selecting and magnifying multiple micro-images, and a display device and portable terminal using the same, which can output the multiple micro-images to multiple display panels, compensate for distorted parts generated when magnifying the multiple micro-images in various ways, and select one of the multiple micro-images according to the degree of a slope of the display device or the portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable terminals are becoming smaller and lighter in size and weight, display panels of the portable terminals are also becoming smaller, and optical engines which have been conventionally provided in the display panels are either removed or significantly reduced in size and weight. However, a complicated and heavy optical device is still required to magnify images provided from micro-display panels without any image distortion.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional display device for displaying magnified images. The display device includes a light source 12, a concave mirror 16, and a liquid crystal display 14. An image or text output to the liquid crystal display 14 is magnified using the concave mirror 16. Light beams emitted from the liquid crystal display 14 form an image magnified by the curved surface of the concave mirror 16. However, since the conventional display device can magnify only one micro-image output to one display panel, there is a problem in that the corners of the magnified image are often distorted.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional function-setting device using motion of a terminal. If a user handles the terminal with a certain motion, a motion detecting unit 23 generates and outputs a corresponding geomagnetic signal and acceleration signal to MSM 24, and the MSM 24 then compares the signals with motion-setting data pre-stored in a memory 25 by the user. From the comparison, if it is determined that the signals coincide with the motion-setting data stored in the memory unit 25, the terminal performs an operation according to the motion-setting data. However, the conventional function-setting apparatus as described above has a problem in that in order to perform the intended function, the motion-setting data should be pre-stored by the user, and the user should handle the terminal with a motion that coincides with the stored data. There is a further problem in that the user cannot select and magnify one of multiple micro-images being simultaneously displayed on a display 26.